


A Year?

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Case Fic, Comatose Dean Winchester, Depression, Kidnapped, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short Story, Vampires, Witch Sam Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: After Reid gets taken by an unsub on a case he was working on, he was presumed dead. A year later, however, Sam Winchester is working a case. He shows up and kills the monster, and finds Reid shaking and terrified. A years worth of trauma will do that to you.Trigger WarningKidnappingAnxietyDepression
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	A Year?

Flashback to a year ago:

"Hey! Swear to god if you hurt him-" Derek threatened, glaring at the phone. 

"You'll what?" The unsub asked with a smirk. "Kill me? No. You can't."

"Why take him?" Hotch asked. "Why take Reid? What purpose does he serve?"

"I kill people, agent," the unsub said. "What do you think his purpose is?"

"Why him though?" Hotch asked, trying to buy time for Garcia to finish running the trace. "Why Reid specifically?"

"Reid was convient. He figured out where we were and came here. You should have really answered your phones. He kept calling you but no one picked up," the unsub said. "I guess you don't care about him after all."

"Not true!" Derek yelled. "He's apart of this team and he's family! He's our family."

"What is he then? What role does he play in your family? The little brother who always gets in over his head?" The unsub asked. "It's too late for little brother."

"No. No. Wait-" Derek said, getting cut off by a gunshot and the phone call ending. 

"Well, that was fun," the unsub said before heading over to Reid and untying the rag around his mouth, Reid glaring at him. 

"What do you want from me?" Reid asked, glaring. 

"You're useful. Your team profiled me and I keep my victims for periods of time. Weeks, months, whatever. I get bored easily though, which is why I move on to another victim."

"What do you want?" Reid asked, the unsub moving a strand of hair out of Reid's face and Reid closing his eyes. 

"Congratulations, Spencer Reid. You're my newest victim," the unsub said with a smirk. "We're gonna have lots of fun."

"My team will find me."

"No they won't. They think you're dead. I made sure of that," the unsub said. 

"No, they won't," Reid said anxiously. "They won't think I'm dead." 

"Believe whatever you want to. But...you can either make this easier on us both or you can make it harder. But I should warn you that my mood changes very quickly, especially based on whether or not you piss me off. Got it?"

Reid nodded anxiously, his eyes watering. 

"Great," the unsub said with a smile. 

——

Present. Friday night. 

"Sam? Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked with a concerned tone over the phone. 

"I'm good," Sam said. 

"Sweetie, you haven't left the bunker in weeks and now all of sudden you just leave without a word," Rowena said with a concerned tone. 

"I'm not out of control, I promise. I'm just working a hunt. It's barely a town over from the bunker so I'm super close," Sam said. "It seems like it's a vampire."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked. 

"I did a spell to track the vampire," Sam said awkwardly, Rowena smiling. 

"Good to see something I do is being put to good use," Rowena said with a smile. "How is your witchcraft training going?"

"Well, I hope the spell works," Sam said awkwardly. "Or I'm driving for nothing."

"Be safe," Jack said with a concerned tone. 

"I will. I promise," Sam said. 

"It's only me now. Jack is gone," Rowena said. "Is this a distraction?"

"What? No. It's just...it's a hunt. That's all."

"Right," Rowena said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "And Dean being in a coma after a hunt has nothing to do with it?"

"No. Nope. Nothing to do with it," Sam said quickly. "I gotta go. I'm pulling up to the house. I'll call you when the hunt is over."

Sam hung up and sighed before parking the car. He sighed and breathed shakily for a second before rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm good. I'm good," Sam said before getting out of the car and grabbing a machete from the trunk. 

Sam stopped and froze before grabbing another one and then closing the trunk. He rubbed his eyes again before heading inside the abandoned house. 

"Who-" the vampire asked before getting cut off by Sam decapitating him, the body thudding on the floor. 

Sam sighed before hearing a noise from the other room. He readjusted his grip on the machete in his hands before heading into the other room, seeing a locked door. 

"What the hell?" Sam asked himself before hesitantly walking near it and unlocking it. 

Sam quickly opened the door once he unlocked it, seeing a scrawny guy scrambling to the other side of the room. 

"W-Who are you?" He asked anxiously. 

"Are you one of them?" Sam asked. 

"One of who? The bad guy? No," he said anxiously. 

"Show me your teeth," Sam said, the guy gaining a confused look but complying. "Okay. You're good."

"Who are you?" He asked. 

"Relax. I'm someone who can help you. What's your name?" Sam asked calmly. 

"R-Reid. My names Spencer Reid," he said anxiously. "I'm...I'm an FBI agent."

"FBI?" Sam asked. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been here for...I don't...I don't even know," Reid said anxiously. "I...I lost track of...of time." 

"It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now," Sam said with a smile. 

"Why do you have a machete?" Reid asked hesitantly. 

"Oh. I...uh...killed the bad guy," Sam said. 

"With a machete?" Reid asked anxiously before freezing. "Wait...you're...you're Sam Winchester."

"Oh great," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

——

"Samuel. Am I the only one that sees an issue with bringing an FBI agent here?" Rowena asked over the phone. 

"Rowena. I'm literally burying a body right now with said FBI agent so if you don't mind, please give me like a few minutes and then I will call you back for when you're not on speaker," Sam sassed as he continued digging a hole. 

"I'll be waiting," Rowena said with a glare before hanging up. 

Sam sighed before grabbing his phone and putting it in his pocket. He rubbed his eyes before he continued digging. Sam glanced over at Reid, who was half frozen and sitting on the grass. 

"You okay?" Sam asked as he continued digging the hole. "Reid?"

"Huh?" Reid asked anxiously, flinching. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sam said with a reassuring tone. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You're Sam Winchester," Reid said anxiously, going to rub his eyes but remembering he was handcuffed. "You're a serial killer. You handcuffed me." 

"I only handcuffed you so you wouldn't leave. And I kill things who deserve it," Sam said before stopping. 

"Things?" Reid asked before flinching when he got startled from the shovel being tossed out of the hole. 

"Yeah. Monsters. Demons. Ghosts. Vampire in this case," Sam said as he crawled out of the hole. 

"Vampire?" Reid asked. "You're...insane."

"Believe me. Don't believe me. It's fine," Sam said before pushing the dead body into the hole. 

Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed before he began refilling the hole. 

"Do you want to help?" Sam asked. "It could go by a lot quicker if you do help. I can even unlock the handcuffs." 

"I...please don't make me," Reid said anxiously, Sam seeing his anxiety levels way higher than before. "I'd rather be restrained." 

"Okay. Cool. It's fine. I need a good workout anyway. I've been neglecting taking walks and going on runs lately anyway," Sam said. 

"Why?" Reid asked hesitantly. 

"Because...someone I know...is hurt," Sam said sadly. "I can't...I can barely get out of bed every day because of it."

"I know the feeling," Reid said, staring at the ground. "Where are you gonna...what are you gonna do with me after this? Are you going to kill me?"

"What? No," Sam said before sighing. "I know it's hard to believe but you're safe now. I'm not gonna hurt you, Spencer. I was thinking about taking you back to my place-"

"What?!" Reid said anxiously. 

"Would you let me finish?" Sam sassed. "I was saying that I can take you back to my place so you can sleep, maybe take a shower, eat food. You know...not look...no offense but like that." 

"Why would you help me?" Reid asked. 

"I'm not who you think I am," Sam said. 

——

"Sorry for the blindfold," Sam said awkwardly as he took it off. 

Reid blinked his eyes and looked around, seeing cars scattered around the room. 

"Woah," Reid said, staring. 

"Here," Sam said, hanging Reid a Rubik's Cube. 

Reid stared at it awkwardly, Sam smiling. 

"I saw you didn't like blindfolds and I figured having something to fidget with would help," Sam said, Reid taking the cube. "I always keep a few fidget toys in the glovebox."

"Oh," Reid said, staring at the cube in his hands now. 

"If you hear yelling, that's probably gonna be me being yelled at by someone. So don't freak out," Sam said with a smile before they walked through the bunker into the library. 

"Aw, Sweetie. Are you okay?" Rowena asked. 

"I'm fine-" Sam said, Rowena pushing Sam out of the way and going over to Reid. 

"It's okay," Rowena said to Reid with a smile. "You're okay now."

"I thought you didn't want him here," Sam said with a smile. 

"Look at him," Rowena said. "He obviously needs our help, no offense."

"N-None taken," Reid managed to say, still completely anxious. 

"I'll bring you to a spare room and I'll get you situated," Rowena said. 

"I...I have to go home," Reid said hesitantly, not knowing what kind of reaction would come from him saying that. 

"Of course! Sleep here tonight and we'll bring you home tomorrow," Rowena said before ushering Reid out of the room. 

——

Saturday morning 

"How'd you sleep?" Rowena asked Reid with a smile as they walked into the kitchen. 

"Um...I slept," Reid said. 

"I got you something," Sam said, Reid hesitantly walking over. 

"What is it?" Reid asked hesitantly before Sam handed him a sachet. 

"It's a...not a hex bag but a comfort bag...if that makes any sense," Sam said awkwardly. "It's supposed to comfort you and make you feel better. I figured that it would help you. You don't have to keep it if you don't want to."

"No. No. I like it," Reid said with a smile before putting it in his pocket. 

"I made waffles without burning them," Jack said with a smile. 

"Congratulations," Sam said with a laugh before turning to Reid. "It took him two weeks to do that but he did it."

Reid couldn't help but smile. 

"Sit. Relax," Sam said, Reid sitting down at the table across from Sam. "So your field office is where exactly?"

"Um..." Reid said, not knowing why Sam wanted to know. 

"I'm asking so we can drop you off," Sam said. "Or we can drop you off at your place but we can do whatever you want."

"Oh. I thought I would call my team first," Reid said awkwardly. 

"I figured you would want to but I figured that coming back from the dead is something you'd want to tell them in person," Sam said awkwardly with a smile before Jack sat next to him, handing a plate of waffles to Reid and Sam. "Thanks, Jack."

"Oh. Right," Reid said sadly. "I...I don't know if they think I'm dead. And if they don't think I'm dead...they still think I'm..."

"I get it," Sam said with a sad tone, nodding. "If I can offer an opinion, I'd go with meeting them in person, just because breaking the news over the phone isn't the best way to do things. Trust me. I know."

"O-Okay," Reid said awkwardly before Sam moved his laptop closer. 

"If you give me their numbers, I can track them," Sam said, seeing Reid hesitant about that. "You know what? Okay. Let's do things differently. You type the numbers in and then press that button and then I don't see the numbers. Deal?"

"Deal," Reid said, Sam turning the laptop and looking away. 

"Nice job not burning the waffles, Jack," Sam said. 

"Thank you," Jack said. 

"How's Dean doing?" Sam asked Rowena, who was making a cup of tea. 

"Still asleep," Rowena said. "His body is healing after the witch, it's just taking time. He should be out of the coma within...a few days."

"Thank you," Sam said, sighing in relief. 

"It's all done," Reid said, Sam turning his laptop back around. 

"Cool," Sam said before typing on it. 

"Sweetie, you can eat, you know that, right?" Rowena said. 

"I'm sorry," Reid said before grabbing one of the waffles from the plate. 

"No need to apologize. Everything's moving very fast for you. It's overwhelming. I understand," Rowena said with a smile. 

"I got their locations. They're not in the field office though," Sam said. 

"They must be on a case then. Where are they?" Reid asked before falling on the ground. 

"What just-" Sam started as he looked around, seeing he was next to a warehouse. "Jack? Did you just-"

"I'm sorry," Jack said as he got off of the floor. "I was thinking about the location and then we just...got here. I'm sorry."

"Hello?!" A voice yelled from inside the warehouse. 

"JJ?" Reid said. 

"Come on," Sam said before they went inside the warehouse, seeing a smaller structure inside of it in the center of the room. "What the hell?"

"A metal box?" Jack asked as he looked at the giant room in front of him. 

"It's about ten feet by ten feet, the size of a room," Reid said quietly as he looked at the metal room. 

"Is someone there?" Hotch yelled. 

"Hello?!" Jack yelled as they ran over. "Are you okay?!"

"The rooms filling with water!" Emily yelled. 

"Come on," Sam said as he dragged Reid to the other side of the room and saw a water pipe connected to the metal room everyone was trapped in. "Can you shut this off somehow?"

"I think so," Reid said as he followed the pipe to a panel. "Woah. This is incredible. Whoever did this made their own water system to fill that room whenever they want."

"Reid!" Sam yelled. 

"Right. Sorry," Reid said before clicking buttons on the panel, the loud sound of water slowly stopping. "Did it work? I think it worked."

"The water stopped," Sam said with a smile before they ran back over to Jack. "Everyone okay in there?!"

"Soaking wet but alive," Emily said, laughing. 

"Whoever you are, get us out of here," Rossi sassed. 

"Working on it," Sam said. 

"It looks like there's a trap door on the ceiling!" Derek yelled. 

"Alright, hold on," Sam said before Jack helped Sam up on top of the giant box. 

Sam pulled out his knife and used it to pry open the hatchway, light flooding into the room. 

"Oh thank god," Emily said, sighing in relief. 

"Come on," Sam said, offering a hand.

"Ladies first," Hotch said. 

"Ready?" Derek asked, Emily nodding before they helped her out first. 

"Thank you," Emily said before freezing when she saw Reid on the ground. "Reid?"

"What?" Derek asked, frozen as he went to help JJ up out of the room. 

"It's a long story," Reid said awkwardly. 

——

"I'm so glad you're okay," Derek said, hugging Reid tightly. 

"Morgan. I missed you too. But you're gonna miss me again if you kill me by cutting off my air supply so please let go," Reid said, Derek letting go of the right hug and Reid taking a deep breath of air in. 

"How are you alive? We thought you were dead," Hotch said as JJ and Emily hugged him. 

"The unsub made it look like he killed me. He's been...keeping me hostage for...however long it's been."

"A year," Derek said hesitantly, Reid frozen. 

"It's been a year?" Reid asked, Derek nodding. "Oh."

"Who are these guys?" Emily asked, referring to Sam and Jack. 

"They're...They're friends of mine," Reid said, smiling at Sam. "Sam helped me get out of there."

"The unsub, is he-" Rossi asked. 

"Dead," Reid said. "Don't worry about him."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Derek said as Rossi and Hotch hugged him. 

"You're all soaking wet. You should change your clothes and stay warm so you don't catch hypothermia. It's really interesting actually..." Reid rambled with a smile. 

"I'm glad he's back home," Derek said to Hotch. 

"I'm sure he is too," Hotch said with a smile.

——

"We're back," Sam said with a smile before hugging Jack, seeing they were in the kitchen. "It took a few tries but it worked."

"I'm sorry," Jack said sadly. 

"For what?" Sam asked with a concerned tone. 

"For getting us there," Jack said. 

"Jack, if you hadn't teleported us there at that moment, five people would be dead," Sam said. "You saved them, Jack."

Jack smiled before hearing a clattering noise come from the other room. Sam grabbed his knife and followed it before walking into the infirmary, seeing Dean sitting up and rubbing his eyes on the bed. 

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said tiredly, yawning. "Did I fall asleep or-"

Dean got cut off by Sam hugging him, Dean awkwardly hugging back. 

"Um...did something happened here?" Dean asked awkwardly. 

"You were on a hunt and got cursed by a witch," Sam explained. "You've been in a coma for..."

"Four weeks, two days, three hours and thirty two minutes," Jack said. 

"What?!" Dean yelled before going to stand up but stumbling. 

"Dean! Rest!" Rowena said, grabbing the pillow and hitting him repeatedly. 

"Rowena?" Dean asked, using his arm as a shield against the pillow. "Stop hitting me! What's going on?! Why are you here?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you. Samuel called and said you got hurt," Rowena said. "I've been living here for the last few weeks and healing you."

"Thanks," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"I think I like someone," Sam said quickly. 

"Aw, honey, you like Reid?" Rowena asked with a smile. "You two would be perfect together. I could sense he had feelings for you too." 

"Who?" Dean asked, completely confused. 

"The FBI agent Sam saved from a vampire," Jack said. 

"You're giving a headache," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked as he walked into the infirmary, half frozen. 

"Cas? Hey, man," Dean said, Castiel immediately hugging him. "I missed you too."

"Cas hasn't left your side," Sam said with a smile. "Except now. Where were you?"

"Oh. Bobby called and asked for help on a hunt," Castiel said. "He was confused with some lore and I was explaining it to him."

"TMI," Dean said, Castiel and Jack confused. "It means too much information. I'm too tired to process this. Wake me up when there's food."

“Glad you’re back, Dean,” Sam said awkwardly.


End file.
